All In A Day's Work
by imagination57
Summary: Alyssa is a the quiet girl you seen in the back of a classroom during the day, and a vampire hunter by night. So what does she do when the new boy at school, is a possible vampire suspect? She dates him of course! And it's all in a day's work!
1. New Boy

**A/N Hey guys!! I've had this idea for a while, and I decided that I should put it on this website, because people might like it!! I hope you enjoy!! - Sam**

**New Boy**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, and knew there was another long, long day ahead of me.

_Ugggh! I hate mornings!_

Reluctantly, I got up and out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. I striped down, and got in the shower. Shower times are special times during the morning, they help me get out all the dirt and blood off my body, from the previous night's work. It makes me all pretty at school!!!.....where no one actually looks at me. Yeah, I'm that shy girl, that no one bothers to take a second look at, type of girl. Sure, guys have looked at my body before. I mean, I have curves, long, light blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. But then they tried talking to me.... Yeah, I'm not that good with conversations that don't involve violence and the killing of what most people think to be mythical creatures. Not exactly the best things to talk to a guy about. So, I"m just the girl who's there, that no one tries to talk to....well...by day. At night, I'm the girl everyone fears: The Vampire Hunter.

"Melissa! Get your ass out of the shower! You are wasting perfectly good water!" Rhonda shouted from the hallway. Rhonda is my fostor mother, known as the bitch who lives to make my life that much more difficult. Her favorite line is, "Just because you lost both of your parents, doesn't mean you can (fill in what you want to do here)." Normally, I wouldn't listen. But I didn't really want to deal with her shit at the moment, because I had a gut feeling that today was going to be a hard day.

I turned off the shower, and jumped out. I quickily dried up, because knowing my luck, I was going to be late. Not that it mattered to me. School really meant nothing. I didn't care if I failed all my classes (not that I actually was), it was just that I was never going to need them for what I wanted to be when I grew up. Well, what I already am. I'd just be more dedicated.

I walked in a towel to my closet. _Hmm....what do I wanna wear today...._

I decided that today was a skinny jeans day. So I took out my fave pair of dark skinny jeans, white cami, and a low-cut, light blue, short-sleeved shirt. I quickly got dressed, then ran down the stairs.

"Well you look like a slut today. Just because you lost both of your parents, doesn't mean you can look like a slut." Rhonda commented. _Told you she always uses that line. _I just rolled my eyes, heated up my microwave bacon (surprisingly amazing), and started scrambling eggs for myself. I also took a lot of fruit, and put it in my bag, so I could have snacks throughout the day.

"You know, it's surprising. You eat more than Rick and I put together, and you aren't a huge ass hippo. Not saying that you are skinny, because you're not, but still. You know what I mean." Rhonda added. Sadly, I knew exactly what she meant. I mean, I'm not some super skinny twig. I am normal sized. Except, I just tend to look on the skinny side because of my boobs, which are a D, cup size. Yeah, no need to put any extra comment there. And she right in another way too, I do eat a lot. But, I need to because I burn off so much calories at night time with hunting, and wasting energy at school. But I **do not **eat more than her **and** Rick combined. I might eat more than one of them does in a day, but together, they can actually beat me. And, unlike me, they have no way to burn off those calories. So, they are huge. Bigger than my 8th grade science teacher huge. And they are both just as mean as they are fat. Lovely, huh?

"Did you just hear anything I just said?" Rhonda asked, irritated. _Oh, she was talking?? Eh, I doubt it was something important. I zone out of what she says all the time, and I never miss something urgent..._

"I said, that Shane is coming over tonight." Rhonda told me. _...until today I never missed something urgent._

"I'm not going to be here. I'm hanging out with a friend today." I told her. Which wasn't exactly a lie. Because, I wasn't going to be home when that boy was here. The only problem with it, was that I had not friend to hang out with....because I had no friends at all.

"Cancel." Rick said, entering the kitchen to get his one million calorie meal.

"I don't want to." I answered, truthfully. "I hate Shane." I stated. _Not like they didn't already know that...._

"Hate is a strong word, little girl." Rick scolded me. _Oh please, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm sixteen, and I just got my license._

"I know it is a strong word...which is why I used it." I retorted.

"Don't you dare speak to Rick that way! Just because you lost both of your parents, doesn't mean you have a right to talk to my husband that way, you little brat!" Rhonda shouted. Okay, so here is the point where I stand up, or back down. _With this situation it would be best to...._

"I have to go to school, now." I stated. _....back down._

"We will talk about this after school." Rick stated, with no sign of negotiation.

"What about my friend?" I asked, mad. _There may be no friend, but I really don't want to see Shane._

"Well, bring your so-called friend home after school, and we'll see." Rhonda said. _Ugh!!!!_

I just grabbed the keys to the crappy van, and walked out the door.

"Bye Melissa!" Rhonda called.

"It's ALYSSA!!!" I yelled. _My god!!! I've been living with them for how long?! And she still doesn't call me by the right name?!_

I got into the car, and sped off towards school. I went to take my usual parking spot, right in the front, but instead I almost ran over some small sports car. _What the hell? No one ever takes me spot!!!_

I saw a hot guy come out of the drivers side. He was very tall, shaggy black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, more beautiful than mine. Then I noticed his pale skin, and my alert went up. _Possible vampire....or Albino._

Now, its not usually hard to find out if someone is a vampire or not, because of their eating habits, etc. Plus, I usually have a feeling about people. But this boy......

"I'm sorry, is this your space?" he asked, politly.

"Uh, yeah. It is." I said, not thinking.

"Oh. Well that stinks for you, because you'll have to be finding a new one." he said, smiled then left.

I was shocked. _This kid is SO a new boy in this town! No one messes with me! GAH!_

I was very tempted to park ON his car, but I decided that I didn't want to be supsended or anything, because that would mean I would have to be at the house more. Not a good choice.

So, I reluctantly parked in the back of the parking lot, since all the other spaces were taken.

_Ugh, stupid new boy!!!_

**A/N And that's all for this chapter!! I know it's really short, but I just wanted to give you a little bit, and kinda leave you wanting more?? Lol. Review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	2. Lab Partners,Accusations,Pretend Friends

**A/N I meant to update this story sooner, but there has been a lot of drama going on, and I have to fix things, so sorry. At least it's here now!!! Hope you enjoy!! - Sam**

**Lab Partners, Accusations, and Pretend Friends**

Because of that stupid new boy, I had to walk for what seemed forever just to get to my first class. Which I was late for, **all** because of him! I entered science, only to be lectured by .

"....and that is why, you should not have been late." he concluded. _YAWN!!!_

"Sorry, my usual parking space was taken. So, I had to find a different one, at the back of lot, and walk. It took a while. Sorry, won't happen again." I apologized. _Yeah, next time I'll run over that fucker's car!!_

"Right. Sit down at your lab, now, so I can begin class." he ordered. I went to sit down at my lab table, but I saw the new boy...sitting in my seat. So what did I do? I walked up to my lab, tapped the kid on his shoulder (yeah, I still don't know his name...), and cleared my throat.

"Let me guess, this is your seat?" he guessed, smirking.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, it is. And to tell you the truth, this is getting kinda aggravating." I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, smiling sympathetically. "You'll just have to get over it." he added, smirking again before he looked back at his textbook. I was completely shocked, that I didn't even notice Mr. Tanner come up to me.

"Sit down, Alyssa. Then get out your text book, and go to page 113." he ordered. I nodded, pulled the stool on the total opposite edge of this new boy, opened my textbook to the correct page, and zoned out.

It seemed like only a couple seconds when I heard the new boy talking to me again. "....so, when do you want to start the lab?" he asked, finishing whatever he was saying before.

"You can decide that." I suggested, because I had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

"Is today after school okay with you?" he asked, smiling a sickly sweet smile. _Okay, he is so more on the vampire side. That smile proves my point. It's **too** perfect. Then again, I can't make assumptions. Wait a minute...a take home practice? After school?_

Maybe I can make this work....somehow. "Okay." I replied.

He smiled, then the bell rang. "See you later, Gorgeous." he said, then he was out of the room.

"Don't call me gorgeous!" I called, knowing he wouldn't hear it...unless he was a vampire. Instead of wasting time trying to decide if he might or might not have heard what I said, I picked up my stuff and went to my next class. The rest of the day, he was in **all** of my classes. Except gym. Which was really weird, but honestly, I was glad. Gym is fun for me, I'm best at it. And I don't want him to know I could kick his ass, vampire or not, until I need to let him know. Because then I get the element of surprise. Which is the best element to use, in war...or battles. Anyways, each class went by surprisingly quick...but that would be because he wasn't sitting next to me in any of those classes, and the teachers were really boring. Well, except gym. But I already explained that.

I closed my locker door, and he was right there. I jumped up, startled. "Holy shit! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. I hate it when I get surprised. It makes me feel stupid for not seeing it coming.

"Sorry." he apologized, probably not meaning it. Most vampires are stupid liars. _Maybe he isn't a vampire though. I mean, I haven't figured out quite yet...._

"What's your name again?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Weren't you paying attention in class when assigned us together?" he accused. He said both of our names." he added. _Damn._

"I forgot." I told him, lying of course. _Considering I was zoning out...._

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm forgetful." I said. _Another lie. I have a photographic memory, with film!_

"My name is Demetri. Please don't forget again, Alyssa." he told me. _Of course he knows my name._

"Sorry. I'm only human." I laughed. He awkwardly joined in, making me suspicious once again.

"Want to take the piece of shit van. Sorry. Parents are....weird." I told him. _Wow. The first thing I've been truthful about in this whole conversation._

"That's alright. You can drop me off here after we are done, so I can pick up my car." he told me.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, then we walked towards my car without any more conversation. Just as I put the car in drive, my cell phone rang. So I put the car back in park, and answered it.

"What?" I answered.

"I need you to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight. We are having guests, **remember**?" Rhonda said.

"Okay. And yes I **remember**. Did **you** remember I'm having someone over after school?" I asked, in a bitchy mode.

"....oh yeah. Well bring her over." she said.

"It's not a her, Rhonda. As girly as he may act at times, and as childish as he can be, he is a guy." I said, smirking because I saw Demetri's jaw drop. _Haha, I just insulted him and I don't even know him that well. Hehe._

"Whatever. Just be here with the groceries, and we can talk about our dinner guests and stuff." she ordered, then she hang up and I got the dial tone.

I put my phone in my pocket, put the phone in drive, and then started driving to the grocery store. "Change of plans. We are going to the grocery store. And tonight, instead of working on our project, you are going to be my pretend friend. I want to get out of that stupid dinner tonight, with Shane and his family." I told Demetri.

"Why should I help you? You basically just called me a girl!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Aw, poor baby. What are you going to do, hit me with your purse?" I mocked.

"No. I'm just not going to help you with your plan! I hope you have a miserable night with this Shane guy!" he told me.

"Ugh. Fine, you aren't a girl. Very macho. Now please, help me out here! Just for tonight! Pretend to be my friend that was suppose to come over tonight to hang out!" I said, almost begging. But not quite, because I don't beg. Especially for possible vampires.

"Okay, okay. I will pretend to be your friend that was suppose to come over tonight, and help you get out of this dinner with the Shane guy. But I want something in return...." he trailed.

"And what's that?" I asked. "I'll give you whatever you want." I blurted, without thinking. _That is going to bite me in the ass, isn't it?_

".....I want your parking space. Permanently." he said. _Hm?_

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I like your parking spot. No one takes it because they think you are going to take it, and it's close, and I like it." he told me. _Wow......that's great....._

"That's all?" I verified.

"Yeah, it is." he said, smiling innocently. _Huh. No strings attached? Hmm...._

I smiled, as I parked the car in the parking lot for the grocery store. I put the car in park, and shook his hand. "Deal." I said.

"But that means that I get to take you to school. Because I don't want you to be late to class everyday, that just wouldn't be fair. So, I'll pick you up every morning, and drop you off every day after school." he said, smiling wide. _Of course!!! I knew it couldn't be that easy!!!!_

He must of saw the look on my face, because he patted me on the back and said, "Cheer up. On the brighter side, you get to ride in a nicer car, and see my handsome face every morning." he said.

_Oy. This is going to be a one hell of a night._

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!! Review and tell me what you think!!! Oh, and I'm starting something new now. With all my stories, not just this one. I got this from some other story, and it worked for this girl, so I'm going to do it too.**

**0-2 Reviews: No new chapter.**

**3-5 Reviews: Short new chapter.**

**6-7 Reviews: Medium new chapter.**

**8-10 Reviews: Long new chapter.**

**More than 10 reviews: REALLY long new chapter!**

**So review people!!! Get your friends to read and review too!!! Until then... - Sam  
**


	3. Dinner Time

**A/N: Hello readers!!!! Thank you all for reviewing, and your reward is a REALLY long chapter!! I hope you really like it!!! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner, but life's been busy. And I've been having issues with the website. On the brighter side, you have it now! So stop reading this, and read the really long chapter people!!! - Sam**

**Dinner Time**

"You are the most conceeded person I've ever met." I stated, as I pulled into the Stop and Show parking lot.

He just shrugged. _Psht. Stupid possible vampire._

We got out of the car, locked it, and walked into the store. Before I knew it, Demetri was right by my side. I threw him a sideways glance, "Are you fast or something?" I asked.

He smiled. "Depends on what I'm doing...." he trailed. _You mean who you're doing?_

I rolled my eyes and started shopping. It wasn't so bad. I'm not very good with people, and therefore don't have many....or any....friends at my school. So I was surprised how easy it was to talk to Demetri. And we weren't even talking about him!! We were talking about past experiences in grocery stores (you'd be surprised how weird many of those stories were), and laughing. It kinda felt....good.

It wasn't until the snack aisle before we had trouble.

"What are you doing?" I asked Demetri.

"Putting groceries in the cart." he said, as he put some Sunchips into the cart.

"I see that. But why?" I asked, taking out everything he put in.

"You were doing it. And since we are** friends**, I thought I would be helpful." he said, smirking. _Oh yeah, I momentarilly forgot how annoying he is. Won't make that mistake again. Ever._

"I know what I need to get, what Rhonda wants. I can't get anything that isn't on her list." I told him.

"I don't see a list." he stated. _Ugh._

"I memorized it. I don't need it on paper anymore. So, stop putting stuff into the cart. I don't need you to be 'helpful'." I said, a bit irritated. _If this boy is a vampire, I think I'll enjoy hunting him. But with his weird traits....there's not many ways to find out whether he is or not..._

He frowned. "Way to ruin my fun." he said, taking out a container of oreo cookies out of the cart. "That's all. Happy now?" he asked.

I smiled. "Mhm. Now let's check out, so Rhonda can make dinner before Shane and his family get there, and we can be in my room **long** before then." I said.

Demetri wiggled his eyebrows. "What are we doing in your room? Each other?" he asked. _Pig!!!!_

I gave him a look of disgust. "Not every girl wants you in her pants, Demetri." I said, annoyed.

"I'm not talking about every girl. I'm talking about one." he pointed out. _True._

"Well this girl, doesn't want anything to do with you. Unfortunatly, God has a sick and twisted sense of humor, and I have to deal with you. At least you are somewhat useful, being my pretend friend and all in front of Rhonda and Rick." I told him.

He sighed. "Why can't we just be real friends?" he asked, in a sad(?) voice.

As the guy checked out all the groceries, I looked at Demetri. He looked.....depressed? _Is that even possible? The annoying, conceeded, pig feels sad? All because I'm only his pretend friend, not his real friend?_

I tried to say something, but no words came out.

"That will be $86.39 please." the check out guy said. I turned my attention away from the pitiful Demetri, and looked through my purse for my wallet. I paid the guy, and watched him load up the cart.

"You know, you come here often. And you always buy a shit load of stuff." the guy complained.

"Sorry. Fat foster fucks." I said, not really caring. _Everyone knows it...._

"Your foster parents are Rhonda and Rick, aren't they?" he asked. _Haha, and you thought I was lying._

"Yeah." I said, throwing a glance at Demetri. Who now looked like he was deep in thought. _Huh. This is just a really weird day. Can't wait to sleep...._

"Well, you should have them go on a diet. Wouldn't want them to die now, would we? Wouldn't want a repeat." he said, smirking. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. People in this town think I killed my parents....but my lawyer claimed I was crazy, so I got off the hook. I just had to go to rehab for awhile. Although, I can see why they would think I was crazy, I mean, I was telling them vampires killed my parents. That's why most people think I went crazy, killed my parents, then blamed it on vampires. Everyone is scared of me, because they think I'll snap on them. But I won't, I'm not a murderer. _Although, I have thought about killing someone....only vampires aren't people. Not in my book anyways._

Before I knew it, the groceries were on the floor, and the check out boy was in the air. My eyes widened. "Demetri, what are you doing?!" I shouted, appalled at such behavior.

"Apologize to her. **Right now**." Demetri ordered the guy, completely ignoring me.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sor-r-ry!!" the boy stammered out.

"Talk to her like that again, and I'll make you **really** sorry." Demetri said, then he just dropped him. "Let's go." he said to me, cheerfully. _Umm....is he PMSing?_

I just pushed the cart and followed Demetri out the door, looking back to see if the checkout boy was okay. He was dusting himself off, and his eyes caught mine, and I saw fear. _Why is he scared of me though? I didn't do anything...._

We loaded up the car, and it was quiet until we both sat down in the car. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to ask....

"Why did you do that back there? And why are you so strong?" I asked.

He chuckled. _Typical. _"I'm really not that strong. I just lift weights at home. I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there stronger then me." he told me.

"Okay, but why? Why did you do that for me? You don't even know me." I pointed out.

His eyes twinkled. "Sure I do. You are the girl who spilt kitty litter all over a little grandma, because you thought if you emptied it, you could carry the box easier." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. Just answer the question." I said, slightly irritated. _My patience is wearing thin..._

He sighed. "Because, I know you don't really care for me, but, you are the only person who's shown their true colors today. All those other girls at school are drooling over me, and trying to make me like them, by pretending to be something they aren't. And all the guys are pretending to be nice and think I'm the best, even though I know they hate me because I'm better than them." he told me. "But you....you have been nothing but honest with me from the beginning. I like that about you." he told me. _Awwwww....._

I tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "Well, thanks for defending me. But, it happens all the time. I'm use to it." I informed him. I saw him freeze at this information, but then he relaxed and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"After that guy at the market telling the story all around school, I highly doubt anyone will dare talk to you the way he did." he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, the whole way home.

"Can you help me take the groceries in?" I asked, as I got out of the car in my driveway. He nodded and helped me carry everything in.

"Rhonda! Rick! My friend and I are here!" I called. I didn't wait for their response, I just unloaded the stuff, and with Demetri's help, we got done much faster than usual. I lead him up to my room right away, in hope to avoid the hippos.

"Melissa, wait!" Rick called from down the stairs. _No such luck. Damn._

I sighed and turned around. "My name is **Alyssa**. What do you want?" I asked, my voice filled with attitude. I saw Ricky raise an eyebrow, and I just smiled innocently at him.

"We want to meet your friend!" Rhonda shouted up the stairs. _Poor Demetri. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't have to go through this, because really, no one deserves this kind of torture._

"I'm sorry for what your about to go through." I whisper to him, as we walked down the stairs. He just smiled reassuringly.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, Rhonda and Rick took a good look at Demetri.

"He's not bad looking." Rhonda commented.

"He looks too skinny. He makes you look even more fat than you actually are." Rick said. _Charming, isn't he?_

I felt Demetri freeze beside me, and chose just to ignore it. "Yeah, well, we are going to go hang out in my room. We aren't eating dinner, either, because we aren't hungry. Right, Demetri?" I asked, giving him a look that says, 'Just go along with it".

He put on his best charm smile and said, "Yeah, we aren't hungry, Ma'am." to Rhonda.

She smiled, and let me tell you this, it wasn't a pretty one.

"Valisa, you should learn his manners." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "My name is Melissa, I mean Alyssa. Gosh. Now you have me messing up my own name!" I exclaim. _This stupid disease is contaigious._

Demetri was shaking with laughter, that he was obviously trying to contain. Key word is trying. He ended up running upstairs mumbling something about having to use the facilities.

_Ugh, he left me alone with my stupid foster parents._

"You know, just because both your parents are dead that doesn't mean you can skip dinner, even if you have a guest over. You should know better." she scolded.

I sighed. "It's stupid to do that. Neither of us are hungry..." I started, but of course, she wouldn't let me finish.

"He isn't going to be our only guess. So you have to be there, Shane is expecting to see you again. So he will." she said, in a final voice.

I just turned and went up to my room, without complaining, because I knew there was no way I was going to get out of it. I still had to go to the stupid dinner. _Maybe, just maybe, Shane won't try anything with my 'friend' here...._

I walked into my room, and Demetri was just going through my stuff....wait.

"What are you doing?! Don't touch anything!" I shouted at him. _Shit!!! What if I forgot to put all my stakes away last night?! Shit, shit, shiiiit!!!!_

He dropped a picture, and it slowly floated to the floor. I ran over and picked it up. It was a picture of my real parents, holding me. I masked my face with no emotion. "Why were you holding this?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

I could see the curiousity in his eyes, as he analyzed my reaction. "I was just innocently looking around your room, found the picture, picked it up, and tried to figure out who everyone in it was. Judging by your reaction, it's you and your parents." he said. I couldn't talk, I was just speachless. _How did he figure all that out?_

"No comment?" he asked, after a couple more minutes of silence. _He thinks he knows me so well. Well, whatever feelings I had for him before, are gone now. It's time to actually do what I originally wanted to do. Find out if he's a vampire, so maybe I can kill him. Ah, but he thinks he knows me. But he really doesn't. Now, back to my task. There's only one real way I can find out...._

I have to date him. Which is good, because either way, I win. He falls in love with me, tells me his a vampire, I kill him. Or, he falls in love with me, tells me all his secrets, but he's not a vampire, so I just break his heart. Either way, Demetri is going done.

I shook my head to his question. Then gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for being cold to you. It's just...a defense. But I'm happy you get me. It really means a lot." I said, in a sickly sweet voice. _My appearance to be innocent comes in handy sometimes...._

Then I just gave him a big hug, but it lingered longer than it was suppose to. "Thank you. For...being here." I said, backing up.

He just smiled in response. "About the not being real friends thing...." I trailed.

He gave me a curious look. "The only reason I didn't answer...is because I wasn't sure how I felt about you." I said shyly, looking away.

I peeked at him, and he was completely shocked. _My god, I should get an Oscar or something for this amazing performance._

Just as Demetri was about to say something, Rhonda screamed, "Nelissa, they are here! Get your ass down here!" _Damn! Way to mess up my plan! I could have had him right here, maybe I could have found at the truth by the end of the week! But nooo! You had to go mess things up! So now it's going to take longer! GAH!_

I sighed. "She still hasn't gotten my name right. And I've been here for six years." I told him.

He gently pat my shoulder, to reassure me I assume. Whatever he was doing, it didn't work. I smiled at him, just to let him think it did work. "Well, I guess we have to go down now. I'm sorry for what you are about to go through." _Sadly, that's not even a lie. I truly do feel sorry for him, no one on this planet should have to go through what's about to go down._

He put his hand on the lower part of my back, and I let him lead me down the stairs. _If I play the game right, I'll come out on top. I'll let him be all gentlemen like, think he has the upper hand, think that I'm innocent and naive and in love with him or something. Haha, this will be fun. And that's what he gets for being a know it all._

I saw Rhonda and Rick at the door, and tried to get the the kitchen quick, hoping Shane couldn't see me through the hippos. "Hello, Alyssa." Shane said. _Hope is such a waste of time._

I turned around and full out glared. "Hello, Shane." I said, politly, completely opposite of my glare.

When Shane started glaring back at me, it took a minute to realize why. He wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Demetri. _Huh, dinner might be fun._

"Who the hell is he?" Shane asked, clearly pissed off. _The douche bag doesn't even have a right to be mad! It's not like I'm dating the bastard! I'm the one who's really pissed off! And I have a right to, unlike Shane!_

As if Demetri was thinking the same thing, he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him. And I know what we looked like; a couple. "I'm Demetri, nice to meet you, Shawn." Demetri said, winking at me and then holding his hand out for Shane to shake. _Haha! I love the whole purposly messing up the name thing! Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

Shawn shook Demetri's hand, looking extremely pissed off. Like, way more than I was. All my anger faded, and it turned into amusement. _Hehe, this is really going to be a fun night._

"Come on, baby. Let's go to the dining room." Demetri said, leading me to the dining room. He sat down next to me, and held my hand, smiling at me. He kept using little pet names like "baby" and "my love". It was really convincing, and pissing off Shane, so I started using ones like "sweetie" and "darling" back. We did this throughout the whole dinner. The adults didn't notice, because they were too busy talking to each other. But Shane did. And I truly thought he was going to explode at dinner. But no, he didn't.

Well, until we got upstairs.

"Can you two stop with the PDA?! I'm going to puke!" Shane shouted. _Ew! Not in my room!_

"Get out of my room and go to the bathroom if it bothers you." I said, snuggling into Demetri's chest for the full effect. _This is kinda nice...wait, no! No, it's not!_

Shane just lost it. He ripped me away from Demetri, and tried to lean in to kiss me, but I slipped through his arms, and landed on my ass. Demetri was in front of me in almost an instant, shoving Shane into a wall saying something about 'Stay away from my woman'. I just got up, and dusted myself off.

In the end, it was decided that it would be best if we all just watched television. Demetri kept his arm around me the whole time, doing the whole "protective boyfriend" thing, only, it was all to upset Shane. I almost felt bad for Shane. Almost.

Finally, the night came to an end.

_Only took **forever**!!!_

As Rhonda and Rick were saying goodnight to Shane's parents. "Night." I said, not bothering with a handshake or anything.

"Isn't he going home?" Shane asked me, motioning towards Demetri. _Huh, I don't even know the answer._

"That is not your concern." I said, truthfully. _I love being truthful, with a smart response, when I have no real answer. Hehe, it's fun._

"Night." Demetri said, slamming the door in his face. I giggle in response. _Guys think giggling is cute, right? Because, he's suppose to like me, date me, fall in love with me, share all his secrets, and then I use one of my two options._

"YOUR FRIEND HAS TO GO HOME! WE'RE GOING TO BED! NIGHT!" Rick yelled from upstairs. _They aren't very smart. You don't tell a teenager you are going to sleep, when they are awake with a boy in the house. He's such a retard._

"Thank you for preten-" I started, but before I could finish, Demetri's lips caught mine.

He pulled back and smiled. "I was not pretending. I only suggested being just real friends with you, because I figured you didn't like me. But, correct me if I'm wrong, you really enjoyed yourself tonight. Being my girl." he said. _I didn't like you...I mean I don't like you. I did enjoy myself tonight, but that was because of Shane's misery....I think. _

I smiled at him, not letting my thoughts show. "Well, I did enjoy myself....but it's time for you to go." I told him. He didn't look like he got what I was hinting. "So...pick me up tomorrow, sweetie?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled back. "Sure thing, my love. I'll pick you up at 7." He gave me a quick kiss, then walked out. I shut the door, and heard him whisper, "Goodnight, my queen. Sleep well." _Was I suppose to hear that? More importantly, am I suppose to feel all these weird feelings?_

DAMN! I have to kill whatever feelings I have for him, because this is a job. Not personal. I can never mix them, or all hell will break loose. I have a task, and I'm going to do so. No feelings are going to get in the way.

Aha, I know the perfect way to get all this out of my mind.

_It's hunting time._

**A/N: That's all folks!! It's 4000 words long, yes, that's really long in my book. Hehe. So, since this worked well last time, I'm doing it again...**

**0-4 Reviews, no new chapter.**

**5-7 Reviews, new short chapter.**

**8-10 Reviews, new medium chapter.**

**11-13 Reviews, new long chapter.**

**14 or more Reviews, new really long chapter.**

**I won't be getting out a new chapter for this story right away, guys. I have to write for some other stories too. Lol. But, I will update, depending on how many wonderful reviews I get from my amazing readers! I won't be writing at all though until Monday, because that's when my vacation starts. This weekend is my birthday weekend, so I'll be too busy partying!!!! =] Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! - Sam**


	4. New Girl

**A/N: Sorry for not getting this out so soon, but I've been updating my other stories. Just because I have a new amazing story, doesn't mean I can forget about the other old amazing ones. =] Anyways, it's here now, so take it or leave it!!!!! And because of all my brilliant reviewers, you guys get a long chapter!!! Yay you!!!! Anyways, read on! - Sam**

**New Girl**

My alarm clock went off, and it was only five in the morning. _Ugh, why the hell did I set my clock for so early?! I didn't get home until 3!!!_

I fell out of my bed, and once I got up, I was headed back for my bed...but I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and had to use some serious self control to not scream. There was blood matted all in my hair, everywhere. It looked disgusting. My room was a mess, full with blood, and twigs and dirty stakes. _...oh...that's why. Because I have a shitload of work to do before school starts._

I decided that throwing out all the sheets, and clothes that I stumbled over, and objects I didn't need, etc, was the best idea. Then throwing it away, but not in a suspicious way, of course. Then I hoped in the shower and scrubbed my whole body for hours, until I felt clean...that left me about one layer of skin left.

Then it was time for my hair, which was the worst part. My beautiful long hair was not just tangled, it was also matted with blood, and fulled with leaves and twigs and a....cut?? _Must of been from when I fell. Oh well. It doesn't feel like it needs stitches._

Once I got everything out of my hair, emptied the drain (which was NASTY!) and then the cleaned up more around my room. Then, I had to make myself look decent for school. So I wore a pair of caprii's and a light blue, v-neck shirt. I brushed my hair, made sure there were no tangles AT ALL, and blow dried it. I applied very little make-up, but it did it's job. And then, I sat down to relax for just **one **minute....when the horn honked in the basement.

Demetri was here to pick me up for school.

Whoo. **NOT!**

So, I ran down the stairs, and left. No need to tell Rick and Rhonda, they would get it eventually.

I ran into his sport's car, and jumped in. Once I buckled up, I gave him a quick kiss. _Aren't I the perfect pretend girlfriend?!_

I yawned. "I'm so tired." I complained, trying not to close my eyes and fall asleep in the passenger seat of a possible vampire's car. _If he is a vampire, that would be the dumbest thing I could ever do._

"Why are you tired?" he asked me, genuinely curious.

"I woke up early this morning. Alarm clock malfunction." I lied casually.

"Oh. And you couldn't fall back asleep? I hate it when that happens." he replied. _Suuuuuure you hate it._

The rest of the ride took about two minutes, and it was completely silent. But surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. He quickly parked, right next to a little white Mercedes. _I have never seen a nice car like that in this parking lot. Especially not near my spot...well, my old one._

"I wonder who's car is that." I thought aloud, as a girl with mid-length, dirty blonde hair came out of the car. "I wonder who that girl is." I added. _A new girl? GEESH! How many new people are coming to this school?!_

A weird look came over Demetri's face. "Yeah...I wonder who the hell she is." he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _Demetri losing his cool? GASP! _

He got out of the car, and I followed him as he walked over to the new girl.

He smiled brilliantly, but I could see through it. He was irritated by this girl. "Hello, Selena." he greeted. _So he knows her. Hmmmmm. She doesn't look like a vampire. She does have a slight tan._

"Hi, Demetri. I didn't know you moved here." she stated, actually sounding confused.

He just gave her a bored look. "Oh? Then why are you here?" he asked. _Why does he care? I'm confused._

"My parents got divorced, and my dad wanted to move away as far from her as possible. So, I'm here." she told him. He looked upset by the news. "Oh, don't look so excited." she said sarcastically. _Ha, she's not so bad._

"Just...don't ruin it for my family again, okay?" he told her. _Hmm...well what is there to hide?_

A look came in her eyes. "I didn't ruin anything. I just confided in your sister, and then stuff happened" she sighed. Then she looked at me, and smiled. "This must be confusing for you....ummm..." she started, noticing me at last.

"Alyssa. I'm Demetri's girlfriend." I told her. She raised an eyebrow at Demetri, making him blush. _Aww that's cute. Hehe._

"Well congradulations. To you both. Demetri really is a good guy. Underneath his asshole surface." she laughed. "And you, Alyssa." she said, giving me a look. "Have a lot to learn. Not just about him, but about yourself." she told me. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?!_

The bell rang. _Great timing, really, nice. I want answers, but no, I get the ringing of a bell. _"Well, I have to get to class to get my schedule. Bye! See you around!" she exclaimed, as she ran off into the school.

"After you, gorgeous." Demetri said. So I went in, going to science, with Demetri following me.

All the while, wondering what the hell is up with the new girl....and why she said what she said.

_Maybe she meant learn stuff in school. So I'll learn about Demetri in school, like his secrets, and then learn how to do all this schoolwork, which would mean I would be learning about myself._

Oh who am I kidding, that's stupid. She didn't mean that. She meant something different.

_Well then what did she mean? Ugh, stupid new girl._

**A/N: What is this new girl up to? What happened to Demetri in the past? How exactly did Selena and Demetri know each other? When will we meet Demetri's sister? Does he have any other siblings or family members? When will you learn all this? In the next chapters silly! Anyways.....**

**0-3 Reivews on this chapter, no new chapter.**

**4-7 Reviews on this chapter, a short new chapter.**

**8-11 Reviews on this chapter, a medium new chapter.**

**12-14 Reviews on this chapter, a long new chapter.**

**15 or more Reviews, a really long new chapter.**

**So review people!!!! The more reviews, the longer the chapter. And the quicker I get reviews, the more inspired I'll be to type out the new chapter quicker!!! Until next time... - Sam**


	5. New Friendship

**A/N: Sorry for not getting this new chapter out earlier. I've been unfocused and I meant to update this sooner, but I forgot what I wanted to do so I had to reread it. Anyways, it's here now! So enjoy! - Sam**

**New Friendship**

Throughout the whole day, I couldn't talk to Selena. First off, she wasn't in all my classes, and the classes she was in she couldn't talk to me because Demetri was there glaring at her the whole time. And whenever I asked what was so wrong with her, he just replied that she was weird and a bad influence. Like seriously? He needs to come up with a better excuse, because the one isn't working well. _Actually, it just makes me more suspicious..._

Finally, it was time for gym. Luck was on my side, because Selena was in that class....and Demetri isn't. _Thank god!_

I caught her before she left the locker room. "Hey, Selena right?" I verified.

She smiled warmly at me. "Yup. What's up, Lyssa? You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" she asked. A nick name? Never really had one before...

I smiled back at her. "No, I don't mind." I said. "I just wanted to ask you why Demetri hates you so much." I added.

She sighed and muttered something unintelligible. "Basically I was friends with his sister, knew there was trouble ahead for her, warned her, and she escaped it. But her whole family hates me because they think that I got her in that trouble..." she trailed, looking sad. _Trouble? What kind of trouble?_

"You were saving her though." I stated.

She just looked at the ground. _Wow she looks so sad... _"I know that. They don't. So it doesn't matter." she said, softly. I was quietly standing next to her, not really sure how I could comfort her. She shook her head, and smiled. _Sunshine's back again?_

"Time for gym, let's go!" she exclaimed, dragging me out. I must say, she's good at dodge-ball. Like, the best I've ever seen. Even better than me, and that's saying a lot. She obviously won the two rounds we got to play, but I didn't feel bad. It was a good game.

"I've never been beaten before." I laughed.

She smiled. "Well, I kind of cheat." she admitted. I raised an eyebrow. _How do you cheat in dodge-ball?_

We were walking out of the girl's locker room, when her smiled faded. "Another time." she said, quietly. Which makes sense, because Demetri was glaring full force at her.

"Could you cut that out?" I asked, irritated. "Selena is really nice." I added.

He looked at me now, his eyes pleading. "I thought I told you not to talk to her." he said, not caring if Selena heard.

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter what you say, she'll do what she wants." she cut in. _Thanks._

He sighed. "Why should I listen to you? All you've done is cause my family grief." he hissed. I decided to stay quiet and learn more about this. _Get the details so I can complete my plan..._

As Demetri got more angry, he started to look more scary. Well, to the average person. Surprisingly, Selena wasn't scared. "Did you ever think it's your family itself that is causing all the grief? I haven't done anything but told you guys the way things are. Now I'm the bad guy?" she said, getting upset. _Juicy...._

Demetri was about to retort, when Selena interrupted. "You know what? It doesn't matter. The past is the past. Time to live in the present and keep my eyes on the future." she said, more calm. She smiled and turned to me. "I'll see you later." she said, running off.

Demetri closed his eyes and worked on breathing properly. _Okay, now I have to be a good girlfriend. Think, think...how do you comfort a guy you're suppose to be falling for? Ummm..._

I grabbed his hand, and gently stroked it. _That's good, right? _"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just told me what happened in the past. I want to know the true reason why you hate her." I said, softly. _Remember, picture perfect innocence._

"I don't really hate her. My family, doesn't hate her. We just feel betrayed. We trusted her, and then she went and let my sister get hurt." he said, leaving out a huge hunk of it. _A part that might be important..._

"That doesn't really explain much." I said, making him look me straight in the eyes. _The eye trick always works._

He sighed. "I want to take you somewhere." he said, going out towards his car.

I had to walk really fast to catch up to him. _Speed? That's a vampire quality... _"You'll tell me there?" I asked, curiously.

He opened my door for me. "Just get in." he ordered.

I crossed my arms. _No more little Mrs. Nice Girlfriend. _"No." I said, determined.

"Please." he said, nicely.

"No." I said, just as nice.

He frowned. "Fine, fine. You win, I'll tell you when we get there." he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." he agreed.

I got in the car, and the whole ride was silent. I just looked out the window, memorizing every twist and turn so I could find my way back. Finally, we arrived at our destination. There was a small lake, surrounded by thick forests from the looks of it. We were a couple miles or so away from civilization, I knew that much. Regardless, it was quiet and beautiful. _Kinda romantic._

I shook away the thought. Romance should be the last thing on my mind right now. I have a mystery to solve. "Tell me." I ordered.

He sighed. "Well, at my last house my sister became friends with Selena. She seemed really nice and outgoing at first, so I thought there would be no problems." he said. Then his eyes turned dark. "But she's different. Weird. She's cryptic and....well, as you could see when you first met her, says crazy things." he added. _Yeah like that whole learning thing..._

I nodded. "But she's nice." I put in, for Selena's benefit. I mean, no one else is here to defend her and I really like her.

He pointed a finger at me. "Exactly. Which is why we didn't question her. Now this next part, we didn't know until later. A guy at school who my sister was into, wanted to..." he trailed.

"Have sex with her?" I asked, unsure.

"Willing or not willing." he stated. _Oh. **OH**._

"So what happened? How is any of that Selena's fault?" I asked, confused.

"See, Selena did know this. And lead her right into his trap." he concluded.

"How?" I asked, still confused. _Doesn't make much sense..._

He sighed. "She just knows things, sometimes. Well, claims to. Personally I think she just likes drama and tries to find it wherever she can. But that's just me." he explained.

I frowned. "I meant how did Selena lead your sister in a trap." I told him.

He smiled weakly. "Right. Well, she figured out what he wanted. Told my sister that, and said things would work out if she just confronted him. Didn't quite go down like that." he said, coldly.

My eyes widened. "He raped her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "No, just beat her up real bad. Tried to kill her. Selena told us to go there to 'check' on her, and we did. She was already hurt, though, and if we didn't get there in time..." he trailed.

I digested this information and he was left with his thoughts on the past._ Something isn't adding up here....I'm missing something..._

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to your sister." I said, honestly. "But it's not Selena's fault. She was dealt with the information she had, and she made her own choices. Maybe not the ones you would have made, but I truly believe she did it in your sister's best interest." I added. _Which is true. I mean, I probably would have just avoided this guy instead of confronting him like that (easier) but everyone makes their own choices. After all, his sister didn't have to listen to Selena's way of handling things._

He sighed. "You're still going to be friends with her, aren't you?" he asked.

I smiled. "I think so." I told him. _Plus, she knows a lot about him, maybe she'll know something I can use..._

He sighed again. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it." he said, sad. _Aw I feel kinda bad. I mean, he just hashed out something kinda difficult..._

I knew the right thing to do this time though. I leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be careful." I promised.

He smiled. "That's my girl." he said, before leaning in for another kiss.

We stayed at his little getaway spot for two hours, before deciding it was time to go back to civilization. I kissed him goodbye, walked in, and expected the evening to be boring....

Man, was I wrong.

"Oh, there you are Alyssa." Selena said, getting up from my couch. _Umm...._

"How long have you been here?" I asked, taking off my shoes.

"She just got here a couple minutes ago." Rick answered. _I wasn't talking to you, asshole._

"Oh. Well, we're gonna head upstairs and talk about school and stuff." I answered, leading her upstairs.

"Nice meeting you." Selena said, before following. _Suck up._

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I mind." I added, realizing how rude I sounded. Selena laughed in response.

"I told you I would be seeing you later." she reminded me. _Oh yeah. Sorry for not thinking literally. Heheh._

We talked about school for a record timing of five seconds. Then I told her about what Demetri told me at the getaway, and she just rolled her eyes.

"That's what he's telling you? Wow." she said, sighing.

"It's not true?" I question, raising an eyebrow. _Then he's a pretty convincing liar..._

"Well parts of it are. Except for the whole, me leading her to her death thing and the part about the guy wanting to rape her. He just wanted to know what she was hiding, and then he was going to kill her promptly after." she explained. _Hiding? Can you say vampire? _"Best part is, she wasn't really hiding anything. She was just being herself." she added, rolling her eyes. _Oh. Never mind then._

"How did you know all that stuff anyways?" I asked. _A good spy always asks the right questions._

"I'm a phsycic." she said, nonchalantly. _Oh that makes...wait. What?_

"As in, you can see the future?" I verified.

She smiled. "Yup. Just like you hunt vampires." she said. _Right....wait._

My jaw dropped. "How did you..." I started.

"Phsycic. I knew all about you before I even moved here. Just didn't piece in the Demetri factor." she told me. _Creepy._

"But why are you telling me this? I mean....if you're mythical, now I should kill you." I told her, honestly. Which I don't want to do, because she's really nice and I like her company.

She smiled wide. "I'm not a mythical creature. I'm human, just like you. Only I'm skilled in a different way. Just so happens to be knowing things." she replied. _Suddenly the cheating in dodgeball makes sense..._

"So you know anyone's future?" I asked.

"Well I don't know everyone's exact future. I only know the things that are set in stone. No matter what I said or did, Demetri's sister was going to be hurt. But at least she knew what she was getting into that night. She didn't go in blind." she explained. _Things are starting to become more clear..._

Wait a minute, I can end my little spy mission right here. She knows whether or not Demetri is a vampire. _But do I want to know?_

Instead of asking her that, I asked a different question. "Can you tell me my future? Like who I'll end up with?" _Or if I'll end up alone..._

She smiled. "I could, but you probably wouldn't like what you're gonna hear at this moment in time. So I won't." she concluded. _Aw man, I'm gonna be alone aren't I?_

I sighed. "Fair enough." I said. "But what we say to each other will be kept a secret, right?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I just realized Selena knows way too much about me...and that could literally put my life in danger.

"Of course! That's what friends do." she exclaimed. I sighed in relief. _Friends._

The rest of the night was fun, no dangerous topics approached. I didn't ask her about her phsycic abilities, and she didn't ask me if I was killing tonight. Instead, we talked about how school is useless and made fun of overly corny chick flicks.

But the night had to end sometime, and when it did I must say I was disappointed. Then I remembered we had to finish high school to laugh and have fun together (well, unless her dad decides to move again or she has to live with her mom).

We hugged, she left, and I went to bed with a smile on my face.

_A new friendship._

**A/N: That's it for today, folks! Hope you enjoyed! Please, review and tell me what you think. - Sam**


	6. Real

**A/N: Hey!!! I'm finally updating!!! Miracle!!! Ummm...this chapter is kind of tying everything together and stuff so... Enjoy! - Sam**

**Real**

It's been a couple of months, and things have changed.

First off, I haven't been out hunting vampires much. Instead, I've been spending all my time with between Selena and Demetri. I've also been keeping up in school (barely) and trying to figure things out.

Second, Selena and Demetri don't really fight. Not as much as they did the first day. Instead, they chose to ignore each other completely and only speak to me. But that's only if they happen to be with me at the same time (highly unusual). Most of the time, I'm with one or the other.

Third, I'm in over my head. My original plan is just a distant memory. Like, I remember why I'm dating Demetri and everything, and know that it's not real...but at the same time I kinda wish I did have something real. I tell Selena about this and she listens, but the only advice she gives me is to listen to my heart. _Whatever that means..._

I've also told her my whole life story, and she told me about her and her parents divorce, because I already know about the stuff with Demetri. _Got to love your best friend..._

Speaking of Selena, her and I are headed out of school. She's walking me to meet Demetri, say goodbye, and leave me with him then he'll start talking to me about whatever comes into that pretty little head of his. Well, normall that's what will happen. Today, I have an idea. "So, I was thinking that you could actually get along with Demetri today." I suggested.

Selena laughed. "Why? It's not like he's your real boyfriend, right? And if you aren't planning on keeping him around, why should I bother getting attached?" she asked. _....Right._

I felt uncomfortable at the mention of my plan to hurt, possible kill Demetri. "Did you actually see me finish the plan?" I asked, quietly.

Selena was about to answer, when Demetri spoke up, "What plan?" _OH SHIT!_

Before I could even think of an answer, Selena spoke for me, "Her plan to eat only healthy food for a month." _Good thinking!_

I eat healthy foods, I really do. Just...not as much as I eat snacks. Snacks are just more delicious! So, this sounds like a plan to be healthy, and then I don't have to explain my whole 'plan to hurt and possible kill Demetri' plan. Demetri smiled down at me. "I don't need to be able to see the future to tell you that you aren't going to last." he laughed.

"Way to have confidence in me. Some boyfriend you are." I teased.

Demetri wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "I'm not some boyfriend, I'm the boyfriend."

Selena snorted. "I can see where this is going. So, I'm out." she said. "And to answer your question, Alyssa, no. I didn't see you finishing the plan." she added, before heading over to her own car. _So Demetri probably isn't a vampire!!! Selena only sees things set in stone... I don't have to do anything to him, I don't have to hurt him._

"What's on the agenda for tonight, love?" He asked, walking with me to his car, his arm draped over my shoulder.

"Shane's coming over my house tonight. So we have to go there."

He frowned. "Why are your foster parents so damn stupid?"

It was a retorical question, but I decided to answer anyways. "Because they were most likely dropped on their heads as children." He chuckled and got in the car, as did I, and we were headed to the grocery store first. _Like always..._

I use to hate grocery shopping because it was rather boring. Now, though, it's super fun! Demetri and I race with shopping carts, ask a worker there a million pointless questions just to anger him/her, and we pay in only change! Well, we only get to pay in change like once a month or something because we need to save up a shitload of change. Regardless, it's always fun!

However, our fun today was cut short by Rhonda, "Shane is already here you little brat! Just because you lost your parents, doesn't mean you can be late!" Then she hung up.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go."

We paid for the groceries and headed home. Sure enough, Shane was already there. I suppose he was expecting me to be alone, considering the creepy smile he was giving me. It didn't last though, because Demetri came in right on time, groceries in hand, and that smile was wiped right of Shane's face. After putting the groceries away, Demetri and I headed upstairs where Shane already was.

Normally, I would have freaked out that Shane was in my room because of all my weapons and stuff, but those tools haven't been out for awhile because I've just been so busy. The only problem now was that I would have to burn all my stuff and get new furniture, febreeze the place, and vacuum.

Tonight was just like the first night Demetri had stayed over my house, but one thing had changed. Somewhere between realizing it was okay to have feelings for Demetri, grocery shopping and making Shane's life hell... I realized I wasn't pretending to be Demetri's girlfriend. At all. I haven't been for awhile. I had thought that it was me just wanting to have someone real...but Demetri was real. The feelings I have for him, those are real too.

After Shane left, I decided to do what Selena had told me to do, I listened to my heart. Of course, it didn't actually say anything, but whenever Demetri got really close, it picked up its beat a little. I took that as a sign that I was good to go. "Demetri...there's something I want to tell you." I said, with a new confidence.

"What would you like to tell me?"

"I..." I started, but then I stopped. _Oh no, what if I'm just overly attached? I don't want him to think I'm clingy or fall to fast or--_

"I love you too." Demetri smiled. _How did he..._

I stopped the thought right there, because I knew the answer. Demetri knows me, minus the whole vampire hunter part. But...that is just pointless, because in the human world, vampires don't exist at all, so I don't even have to mention it.

I smiled. "I love you." I brought his face to mine and put my lips on his for a moment. I pulled before I let things get too far, because it was almost time for him to leave.

"Hey...how would you feel about meeting my parents?" Demetri asked.

"I'd love to." I said, without thinking. _Family of Demetri's, is my family also. Although...I'm not sure if they'll like me..._

"Good...now there's something I have to tell you...and it might be a deal-breaker..." he trailed, making me a bit nervous. _No...it can't be... _"My house is a mess. As in, clothes everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, and dust on things we haven't used recently."

I sighed in relief. "You have to deal with Rhonda, Rick, the few visits from Shane and you think I can't handle a little dust?"

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Actually, that's not what I was originally going to say." he admitted.

I waited silently for him to continue. When he didn't answer, I told him, "You can tell me anything."

He caressed my face gently. "I know. It's just...not something I've ever told anyone. My sister has, but not me."

Please tell me he's not getting to what I think he is. "It's okay. You can still tell me." I whispered, even though I didn't want him to. _No, no, NO! Please God...please...don't let him tell me what I think he's going to tell me..._

Demetri took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

Three little words, with the power to destroy my life. I love Demetri was another three. Why?

I'm in love with a vampire, that I now have to kill.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you guys!!! *ducks* Sorry!! Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Choices

**A/N: Yes I know its been awhile, I apologize!! Please enjoy!! - Sam**

**Choices**

Demetri took my silence and shock as a sign that I was scared of him. He wouldn't come near me, and I didn't know if I wanted him to or not. "I think you should leave." I said, my voice breaking at the end. _How could this happen?!_

He took my hand, very slowly to show he wasn't going to hurt me, and kissed it. "I'm still the same guy, Alyssa. Remember that." Then he was gone.

I went up to my room and cried. I don't know how long, all I know is by the time I was done, my eyes stung, I looked like shit, and I wanted to cry some more.

I had no idea what to do about the situation. Vampires killed my family, my real family and I swore to myself I would kill every vampire I came in contact with to avenge them. But somehow, along the way, I fell for the target. _I'm so stupid! Very, very stupid!_

Calling myself stupid wasn't helping. I needed help. _No one could possibly know about this--_

Wait a second. Selena said I wouldn't finish the plan. _There has to be some sort of mistake..._

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. She picked up, first ring, like always. "Yes, Alyssa?"

"My house. Now." I said, before hanging up and throwing my phone across the room. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to pull myself together just a bit. Selena didn't knock, she just walked right in like she owned the place.

"You called?" She stated, before making herself comfortable.

I pointed a finger at her. "You told me that you didn't see me kill him!" I shrieked. "Because of that, I let my guard down! I truly let myself..."

"Love Demetri? Sweetie, you loved him long before you asked that question. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me to begin with because you wouldn't have cared." She finished.

I opened my mouth then shut it right away. _She's right..._

I felt the tears come back again. "B-But he's a vampire. I kill those."

Selena smiled at me. "There's an easy solution...just kill bad vampires only."

Once she said that, I felt a tad stupid for not seeing it sooner. "What if Demetri is a bad vampire?" I sniffled.

She smirked. "Does it matter? You don't kill him." _Touche._

"But why? His kind killed my parents."

She sighed dramatically. "I don't know! I know what happens, not the reasons behind them! Geez, I thought you'd be happy you didn't kill your love."

Happy. When am I happy?

_With Demetri...._

Ugh, Selena is right. "I hate it when you're right." I muttered.

She smiled at me. "I'm **always** right."

"Then I hate you all the time."

Selena cocked her head to the side. "Then why am I here?"

I shrugged. "You have this weird obsession with breaking and entering?"

"I beg to differ, there was no breaking. Just entering. And I had permission!" She justified.

"Who's?" I asked.

She snorted, "Yours." _Oh. Right._

I smiled slightly. "I knew that."

She laughed. "Alright, enough with these games. Let's cut to the chase. You have a choice to make. You can accept that you love Demetri and be with him, regardless of his vampire status and only kill bad vampires. Or you could keep killing any vampires you come into contact with minus Demetri's family. Or you could quit being a hunter all together."

Well if Demetri isn't bad. His family can't be bad either. _Maybe vampires are like people... just a bit different..._

Yeah, that makes sense. They're just like other people, there are some good and some bad. Hunting just the bad sounds good. But there's just one problem... "How do you think Demetri would feel about me being a vampire hunter?" I asked.

Selena sighed. "Well you should probably start off with you telling him you love him. Then you can tell him how you had this whole plan to murder him or break his heart, but that changed now."

"When you put it like that it sounds horrible!"

She shrugged. "It's true. You can't really sugar coat that."

I bit my lip, unsure. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him any of that at all..."

Her eyes widened. "Alyssa, you have to tell him! He deserves to know!"

I shook my head. "It'll just create more problems. I'll only be hunting bad ones anyways. He doesn't need to know."

"But--"

"Selena, I've made up my mind. I'm not telling him." I said, cutting her off.

"Alyssa---"

"No. I can't." I said, before grabbing my phone and looking out the window.

I heard her sigh, get up and leave as I dialed the familiar number.

As the phone rang, I watched Selena walk to her car and speed away. By the time she was out of sight, Demetri picked up. "Alyssa." He breathed, seeming relieved that I actually called. _He probably left worried I'd be freaked out about him being 'mythical' when I really knew all along. It's okay...that's going to change..._

I smiled. "Hi, Demetri. I believe I have your family to meet."

_...because my choice has officially been made._

**A/N: Ta da!!!! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more often. I really will. I make no promises! Anyways, you guys know what to do! Thanks for reading!! - Sam**


	8. The Calahan Family

**A/N: Long time without a computer is what made this so late, which I apologize for on my parents behalf. Better late than never, right? - Sam**

**The Calahan Family**

I played with the end of my shirt as Demetri drove me to meet his family. I was extremely nervous for multiple reasons. First of all, I'm walking into a house of vampires, vampires that I am so use to just killing. Second, I was just scared his family wasn't going to like me. Yeah, I'm pretty, but not perfect and insanely gorgeous like they all are.

Demetri took my hand. "Are you alright, love?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to say anything?"

I shook my head.

He smiled. "You're nervous." _Thanks for pointing it out._

I didn't have a chance to respond because we were there, which made me more nervous. I kept my heart rate normal though, something I learned how to do hunting, it makes me less suspicious. Or in this case, less pathetic.

"You ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am. Your parents and your sister, not that bad."

"Oh I have an older brother too."

I looked up at him. "Why didn't you mention him?"

He sighed. "Because I was hoping he wouldn't be here, he hasn't been okay since the accident with Lanely."

We started walking towards the house. "I see. Does he hate Selena just as much as you?"

"Not exactly." He said, dismissively. I decided to let it slide. Not because I wanted to, but because we had reached is house and his family was waiting.

Demetri smiled. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Alyssa. Alyssa, this is my family."

"Hi! I'm Lanely!" A girl version of Demetri exclaimed, before hugging me.

I hugged back, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're much prettier than I thought you would be!" She said, being brutally honest. Wow, I can see why her and Serena were friends.

"Lanely, quiet." An older woman said, before smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Darlene, Demetri's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Calahan." I said, shaking her hand.

"Darlene is fine. This is my husband, Ronald."

Ronald shook my hand. "Good to finally meet you, Alyssa. You're all Demetri has been talking about."

I smirked. "Oh? Tell me more."

Demetri whispered in my ear, "I would rather tell you myself."

I shivered. God, really, in front of his family he has to make me all attracted to him? That's not fair. His family saw this and chuckled, all except the tall boy in the back. He had black hair and piercing green eyes, he just had a serious face. I got an uneasy feeling from him, but I said nothing.

I smiled at everyone. "So is there anything on the agenda?"

Darlene took Ronald's arm. "We're going out, actually, so it'll be just you kids." She smiled.

I shook their hands again and they departed, so it was just me, Demetri and his siblings. Lanely took my arm and pulled me away from her brother, "So what did my **darling** brother tell you about me?"

"Just you know...stuff."

"Oh. So he told you about my incident, right?"

I nodded and she continued, "He's a bit dramatic, though, so you probably didn't hear it right. Would you like to hear the full story?"

I expected Demetri to throw a fit but it wasn't him that did, it was his brother. He suddenly got pissed off and punched a large hole in the wall before retreating to his room. Demetri murmured something and followed. I looked at Lanely who just shrugged.

"So... does he always get like that?"

"Who? Vincent? Yeah, only when it comes to the topic of that night." She explained. So Vincent is the brother's name. "More importantly, the after math of the whole thing."

My eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. I had a friend, Selena, and she just knew things that were set in stone. There was this human guy from school who kind of liked me but he was gross and I didn't return his feelings. He asked me to meet him one night and I agreed so I could let him down. When I told Selena, she got a weird look in her eye and told me to be careful, because something bad was going to happen. I asked what and she said he would try to take advantage of me after confirming his suspicions." She informed me. "Wait, Demetri did tell you we aren't human, right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Phew, didn't want to blow that one."

I smiled. "Now if you could, continue. I'm curious as to what suspicions he had of you."

"See, that's the thing, I was wondering the same thing. Turns out, he somehow figured out I was a vampire, which is why he beat me up and tried to kill me. My brothers came just in time and everything. And after that, my family kinda went into overboard in protecting me. Demetri is the worst about it, because he's just like that. My parents said none of us were allowed to speak to Selena again, because she could've prevented it."

"Do you believe she could've?"

Lanely looked deep in thought for a moment. "No, I don't, and I don't believe Vincent does either."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, curiously.

"Because he dated Selena for a really long time and I don't think he would just turn on her lie that, especially since he knew her so well."

Woah, woah. Back up. Selena? Dated Demetri's brother? Jesus Christ, this just gets more twisted. "Selena and Vincent dated?"

"Of course! They were madly in love and crazy about each other. She made him so happy and he made her happy. It was kind of gross because she talked about all the times she almost had sex with him." She shuddered. "And it's my brother, so I don't need to know that, and she let him drink from him once too, which is usually frowned upon unless you completely trust the other person." My heart ached, how sad is that? They aren't allowed to see each other and had to move and... oh poor Selena and Vincent.

"What if she completely trusted him?"

"She did, but I meant completely trust as in married."

I giggled. "Oh."

"Yeah so don't let Demetri bite you until you two are married okay?" She said with a wink, making me blush.

Demetri came back, without Vincent. "What're my two favorite girls in the entire world talking about?"

"Nothing!" I said, quickly, as Lanely said taughtingly, "Marriage."

He looked back and forth between the two of us. "Which one of you is lying?" Honestly, it was a stupid question. I was the one bright red with my heart pounding, it was obviously me, but it's nice of him I suppose to act like there's a possibility he doesn't know.

Demetri wrapped his arms around me. "I think it's you." He whispered in my ear, before gently sucking on my ear.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan as he continued to move those perfect lips down my neck. "Not in front of your sister." I managed to get out.

He paid no attention to anything being said until Lanely said, "It's okay, I still remember when Vincent and Selena did this kind of stuff."

Demetri froze. "Alyssa is nothing like Selena."

I pulled away and gave him an accusing look, "Speaking of Selena, you never told me that she dated Vincent and was completely in love with him."

"I thought it was irrelevant." He said, using that dismissive tone with me again.

"Irrelevant?" Vincent asked, his voice low and angry. It was the first time I ever heard him speak, and probably not the last. "You bring your girlfriend, the one you're completely in love with and don't expect me to remember her? And then Lanely just rambles on about it, but it's all too irrelevent to mention to this chick?"

He had some valid points, but this wasn't my place to say anything. This was a family issue and I wasn't really part of the family. "I'm sorry, Vincent, I didn't think of it that wa-" Demetri started but was cut off.

"Of course you don't!" He roared. "Why the fuck would you? You have the girl you love in your arms!"

"Brother, calm down, it's okay." Lanely said, reaching out to him.

He backed away. "No! It's not! Just wait til the day she isn't yours! The day that this god damn family tears her away from you! Maybe you won't be so bloody calm!"

He glared at me, long and hard, and fear struck me. "And you... you're hiding something, I know it, just wait until I find out." With that, he was gone.

"Lanely, can you just follow him?" Demetri asked his sister. She nodded and ran out. Demetri caressed my cheek and made me look at him, "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat. "You're brother is very...charming."

"I apologize for his behavior. It was-"

I was shaking my head. "Don't. He has every right to be hurt. I mean... your family, you included, ripped the love of his life away from him. Because of what? A flaw? She can't help knowing things, it's who she is." I said, thinking of what he had said. He knows I'm hiding something... and he's right, I am. I'm a vampire hunter. Would that be big enough to make his family tear us apart?

Yes, I believe so. Hell, if he easily rejected Selena it'll be easy to reject me too. After all, it would make everything seem like a lie. _But it's not... if you didn't love him, you would've killed him._

That may be true, but the Calahan Family doesn't know that. And with all luck, they never will know that I was even a threat.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you! Hopefully I can update soon but well its me. Enough said... review anyways please and tell me what you think! It's those reviews that keep me going! - Sam**


	9. Bad Luck

**A/N: Update! I got it out as soon as I could :D - Sam**

**Bad Luck**

The next Monday I caught up with Selena after school and she asked how everything was. I told her that his family was really nice, except Vincent. Her expression didn't change when I mentioned him, but something in her eyes did. It was a sort of light, possible hope?

"You met Vincent. That's cool. How is he?" She asked, nonchalantely. Honestly, if I didn't know she had dated him and been in love with him and all, I never would've guessed it on my own by the way she was acting. It was kind of annoying.

"Not too good. He has some serious anger issues." I said, casually at first. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Probably because his ex girlfriend is in town and hasn't tried to contact him and he's clearly still in love with her."

Oh, she froze then. Only for a moment though. "What do you mean?"

"Lanely is very talkative. I found out just how madly you were in love with her other brother." I informed her.

Selena cursed under her breath. "Look, he doesn't know I'm here. Unless Demetri told him, neither of them know. And it doesn't matter, because I'm leaving anyways."

My jaw dropped. "What? You're leaving? You can't do that to me!"

She looked at me, torn between something. "Selena... what are you hiding from me?" I asked, using all my energy to keep a little bit of self control.

She bit her lip. "How much do you know about Vincent and I?"

"Lanely's version of it."

Her serious facial expression softened at the mention of the young girl. "How is she?"

I smiled. "She's fine. And she believes her family is wrong, by the way."

"Did you mention I was your friend?"

I frowned, not sure where she was going with this. "No, I didn't think of it."

Selena shook her head. "Nevermind about it. I'm getting off track." She said, with a sigh. "So you know that I was with Vincent and that he bit me, correct?"

I nodded, giving her the sign to continue.

"Well when he bit me... he shared some of my knowledge. It wasn't anything big, really, just a robbery. And Vincent, well he has a big heart. He wanted to stop it from happening, even though I told him he coudn't because some things are just set in stone and there's nothing you can do." She explained, looking out at no where in particular. That's when I realized her voice was distant, like she wasn't really with me...but there, in the past. "The guy did rob that bank, he killed two people on his way out, both officers. Furious at himself for being late and unable to stop it, he killed the man, not knowing someone was watching."

"Who was watching?" I piped.

"A boy who liked Lanely at school." She said, meeting my gaze now. "The one who tried to kill her, because he had discovered her family was of vampires."

I gasped. "How could his family blame you after that? It's obvious then what really happened, that you're innocent!"

Selena smiled weakly. "They don't know Vincent has killed. Or that he still does."

And I thought I had secrets. "He kills people?"

"Not innocent people. He has only killed murderers and thugs from what I've gathered." And by gathered, she meant seen.

"Okay, well how about instead of leaving, you go to Vincent and talk to him. He loves you, he wants you back and for his family to accept you. Together you could talk to his family and-"

"NO!" Selena roared. "You don't understand! He can't help it, he **can't** stop it! And telling his family won't do anything!"

I was silent, unsure of what to say or do. Selena calmed down and said quietly, "I'm going to Europe."

That's so far! "But-" She gave me one look and I shut up.

"As I was saying, I'm going to Europe to look for a new home. I know I told you to only kill the bad vampires, and I meant it. But even when Vincent kills and innocent person...don't kill him, Alyssa. Understand?"

I nodded, not really understanding but I acted like I did anyways._ Maybe she's saying it out of her love for him..._

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight."

There was so much going on so fast, it was overwhelming, I could hardly think straight. "Wait, is this goodbye?"

She shook her head. "I'm looking for a house. I'll be back for my stuff and everything." She said, before giving me a big hug. "Take care, I'll see you when I get back."

After she left me, I called Dimitri and asked him to pick me up. I was close to tears when he came. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I ran into his arms and let him comfort me. Once I cried a little, I felt better and my head was a little more clear. I knew I couldn't tell him what Selena had confided me with, it wouldn't help, if anything it would just hurt. So when he asked again, all I said was, "Selena is moving."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." I said, softly. "You hate her."

He lifted my chin so I was staring into his eyes. "I am sorry. Even if I don't like her, she's your best friend, and it sucks that she has to move." She wasn't just my best friend, she was my only friend. And she's the only one who knew my secrets. _And I'm the only one, aside from Vincent, who really knows hers..._

"I don't want her to go."

"Do you want me to stop her?" Something in his eyes told me he really would. But I knew why she was going, and to her she had to, I didn't want her forced to stay here. Plus, I had a feeling she could dodge him if she wanted to.

I shook my head, before resting my head on his chest. "No, she needs to be free. Maybe we can write." Although that would take forever, since she plans on moving to England. Then my letter would have to be flown there or taken on a ship. And what if the plane crashed or the ship sank? Then it would never get there, and by the time I figured out my letter was destroyed, I would have forgotten what I wrote anyways.

"Or you could e-mail." Dimitri offered, being much more nice than he had to be. Hm, never thought of that, probably because e-mail for the most part is outdated. Even aim is now going out. People just facebook each other. And I don't have a facebook.

"Maybe."

"Hey, let's go see a movie." He suggested, giving me a quick kiss. "You're thinking too much."

So that's what we did. He took me to see Tangled, a kids movie, that was actually really cute. I was never big for princesses, but this one fought. Of course, it was with a frying pan, but nonetheless, it was a good movie. Entertaining too. Dimitri didn't particularly care for it, but occasionally he'd laugh at part or two.

Afterwards he took me home, after a bit of kissing of course, and I pretended to go up to bed. Instead of changing into my pajamas, though, I changed into clothes to go hunting in. I armed up on stakes and then went out my window. Most people think hunters are some supernatural beings that destroy others, but we aren't. We're just ordinary humans with no extrodinary powers and we kill supernatural beings. It's not easy, either. We have to learn how to fight and expect moves. Mostly it's learned from experience or from other hunters. I learned from experience and have yet to meet another hunter, although someday I hope to.

Tonight, on my nightly prowl of the area to keep it safe, I heard a body drop. Quickly, I found it and discovered two holes in the neck and the body looked completely drained. The man had a woman's purse and from the way he dressed, I doubted it was his. This man was a thief. _Who would kill a-_

"Alyssa?" Vincent asked, bewildered. "You're the local vampire hunter?"

I turned and looked at him in shock, not able to hide me stake.

He laughed without humor. "Oh this is too precious. They were worried about the girl I was in love with, who wouldn't harm a fly, scared she would destroy our family but they adore the vampire hunter my brother brings home?" He laughed again. "Just wait until they find out."

"Vincent, please-" I started, but cut off because with immpecable speed he was right in my face, making me choke on my own words.

"I told you I'd find out what you were hiding." He said, taughtingly.

Fear struck through me and for a moment, I thought he was going to kill me. I gripped my stake tightly, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Not only because he hasn't killed an innocent person, but because he was the brother of the guy I loved.

But he didn't kill me, he just smiled menacingly. "See you around, Alyssa the vampire hunter." And with that, he was gone.

_Holy shit..._

I am so fucked.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Thanks for reading, please review, and maybe my luck will be better than hers and I can update quicker!**

**Oh, and for anyone who likes harry potter (I dont care for it, but most people do), my friend is writing a story off it. It's interesting and I would love it if I loved Harry Potter. That story isn't under my faves, but her username is: MadamePontmercy.**

**Again, thanks! Until next time - Sam**


	10. Busted and a New Mission

**A/N: In a writing mood! Life's been hectic but I'm starting to update again! Yay! I haven't stopped writing this entire time I've been gone, I just was writing other things that I may eventually put on the site :) But as for this story, I am updating again! Now originally, this was going to be two different chapters. But as I read over what I planned in my handy dandy notebook, I realized that they'd be pretty short chapters and since it's been so long, it'd be best to combine them for a decently sized chapter! Yay! Please enjoy :) - Sam**

**Busted and A New Mission**

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I didn't even try either because I knew it would be pointless. Instead, I paced back and forth in my room, wondering if Vincent said something, hinted at something and half expecting Demetri to show up at my door pissed or worse, hurt.

Eventually, though, the sun rised and my alarm went of signaling it was time to go to school. I put my hair up in a pony tale, threw on jeans and a sweatshirt and waited at the door for Demetri. When he pulled up, I went outside before he could honk and he smiled brightly at me. _So he doesn't know yet?_

"Hello, love." He greeted warmly as I got in. _Or maybe he knows and this is just a trap._

"Morning..." I greeted warily.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright? You look really tired..."

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Ah well I'm sorry I won't be in school all day to make you feel better." _Okay I think he legitamitely doesn't know..._

"Where will you be?" I inquired.

"Vincent wanted to spend some time with me, said he had something to tell me." _...but he soon will._

I have two options and two options only. I can ask him not to go, which would make him question my reasons as to why, and end up with him knowing the truth. Or I can act cool about it, let him go with Vincent and have Vincent tell him the truth. Either way, he learns the truth. _I think I'd rather have him hear it from his brother...that way I don't have to see the look on his face when he knows..._

"Alright." I smiled, caressing his cheek. "I'll really miss you, my love." I said, meaning every word. This is it. This is my last good memory with him, I just know it.

He kissed me softly. "It's just for the day, sweetheart."

I nodded. "I'll see you later." I got my bag and went to class, my heart breaking with every step as I walked away from him. This was it, they were over. Demetri would find out the truth about her and everything good she's had would just disappear. Selena was already gone, of course she'd lose everything else too. God forbid something actually goes her way.

I walked home because I got a ride to school. And while the weather was nice, and on a normal day I'd even enjoy it, I was paranoid the entire time. Demetri and Vincent could be anywhere right now. Did Demetri know about me already? Would he want me dead? If he comes to kill me, will I let him because I love him or will I fight him and try to make him understand?

Surprisingly, I didn't have any answers. I use to know what I wanted so easily but because of one man, one true love, I've lost sight of everything. I don't even know how to get through the next day, nevermind the next week or month or year without him. Will I do it? Can I do it?

The door bell rang, interrupting my thoughts and I answered it. Demetri was there with a serious look on his face. Immediately, I went into apologizing mode, to try to make him understand, to try to hold on to him, "I am so sorry, Demetri, I really am. I should've told you right away, right from the start, but I didn't. I love you, with all my heart, I love you. And while I should've told you I was a hunter, I just didn't because-"

"Wait, **what**?"

I froze. _He didn't...he didn't know?..._

"You're the local vampire hunter? You? My girlfriend?" Demetri asked, his eyes piercing mine. I was speechless and not because I didn't have an answer, but because I was too shocked at my own stupidity. _Of course Vincent wouldn't tell him, then he'd lose his leverage. I saw him kill someone and he knows it's wrong. He probably was going to hold it over my head so I wouldn't kill him or rat him out..._

"Are you going to say anything?"

I nodded. "I..." I trailed, not knowing what to say. A vampire is at a vampire hunter's door. In black and white, I should kill him. But ever since I started really dating him, falling for him, I've been living in gray. Love...well it can do that to you. I don't know what to do, what to say, I want to fix things though. Maybe he wants to work it out, which is why he's trying to talk to me. "Look, I know it's hard to understand..."

"No, actually, it's extremely easy to understand." He said, his voice colder than ice.

I shook my head. "I haven't explained anything ye-"

"No need. You knew all along, didn't you? Or at least, you suspected."

I couldn't deny that. Right from the start, I suspected he was a vampire. "From the minute you spoke, yes, your voice was too sweet and-"

"And you made comments on my strength or threw your humanity around in conversation to see how I would react, it all fucking makes sense now. You thought I was a vampire right from the start." He said, his voice rising. "So what? You decided to date me til you knew for sure, then kill me once you did? Huh? Was that your plan? To date me, find out all my secrets, make me fall right in fucking love with you then kill me?"

I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. That was my original plan, right down to the tee. I was crying silent tears but I nodded. "At first, yes, but-"

"Save your God damn tears and save the excuses as well, I don't want to hear a word of it! It's all in a days work for you, isn't it? All of this?" It was a rhetorical question, followed promptly by him disappearing from my door and my life as I knew it.

* * *

It's been a month since that day. Demetri didn't come to school for awhile, but he eventually came back. In the classes we had, he sat as far as he could, even switched lab partners in science. I tried to talk to him at first, but he avoided me the first attempts and during my last one he asked me to never speak to him again in that cold voice.

So I gave up. I learned a long time ago that you can't change someone else's mind or choices. When people feel strongly about something, they won't listen to anyone else, it makes sense in their head and that's all that matters to them. Why would he want to hear me out when I'm his enemy in his head? And yes, it's just in his head, because if I were really his enemy I would've killed him by now.

But I haven't. I haven't hunted at all, actually, I've been too tired. I've been eating less and sleeping more, unable to get the ambition to do anything besides the things required of me. Plus, why would I want to continue doing the thing that ruined the best thing in my life?

I was picking at my food at lunch, when this freshman girl walked up to me. It's rare for anyone to walk up to me in general, but for a freshman to walk up to a junior with a rep? That's just abormal. When she came up, she handed me a note. "A girl this morning on my way in asked me to do this." She explained before scurrying off.

I looked down at the note.

_'Meet me two blocks from my house, right when you read this. I'll be waiting. - Lanely P.S. Don't let my brother notice.'_

I considered not going for a second but decided at this point, what do I have to lose? Boyfriend, check. Best friend, check. What's left? _Your life..._

But is a life with no love, no one to care for and no true purpose really a life worth living?

I found myself meeting Lanely and sure enough, she was there waiting. She didn't look like the happy-go-lucky girl I met awhile back. Her arms were crossed over her stomach as if she were sick (even though she can't get sick) and her expression was grim. "Thank you for coming."

I shrugged. "Nothing else better to do..."

"No really, thank you. I know with my brother turning on you in the blink of an eye for being a hunter, you had no obligation to come here upon my request. But you did, so thank you." She said sincerely.

"What? You don't hate me like he does?"

"He doesn't hate you." Lanely explained. "He just feels betrayed and thinks you're out to get him and our entire family."

"And you don't?" I guessed. Obviously she didn't, she invited me here and came alone. If she thought that she'd at least have back up.

"Of course not. If your intent was to kill us, you would've when you came over to meet us." She sighed and shook her head. "He's letting his paranora run his life. He'll be alone for the rest of his existance if he continues...but that's not why I asked you here."

"Of course not. I'm sorry for uh bringing it up."

She dismissed it with her hand. "It's fine. I actually am here to ask you to do something that will make him more angry at you."

_Have to love the bluntness..._ "Um what?"

Lanely looked at me with the biggest, saddest eyes I've ever seen in my life. "I need you to kill Vincent."

"W-What? You want me to kill your brother?"

She nodded slowly. "I noticed he was sneaking out a lot, so I've been following him the past two weeks. He...he kills people, Alyssa. They were all bad guys originally, but last night...he killed an innocent woman..." Her eyes met mine. "He needs to be stopped. We're not like that. That's not my brother, that's not who he is. And you're the only one I know who can put him in his place, put the monster down and my brother at rest, to restore peace. Isn't that why you're a hunter?"

"Something like that..." I murmured.

"Please, Alyssa, I'm begging you. I love my brother, Vincent has always looked out for me, but something has been wrong since my accident. I can't just let him be a monster but I can't kill him myself either. I know that if I try to either my family will stop me or I'll crack because he looks like the brother I knew and I just won't! But he does need to be stopped, you know that."

I looked down, conflicted. Killing Vincent will ensure Demetri hating me and take away my defense for saying I didn't intend to kill him and his family the entire time. But I can't just let Vincent kill innocent people either, that's wrong.

_"As I was saying, I'm going to Europe to look for a new home. I know I told you to only kill the bad vampires, and I meant it. But even when Vincent kills and innocent person...don't kill him, Alyssa. Understand?"_ Selena's words echoed through my head. What I had agreed to then, I could no longer.

I looked up and straight into Lanely's eyes, "I'll kill him."

**A/N: Uh oh spaghetti O's! This story is coming close to an end! Sad, I know, and this chapter was pretty emotional! Review and lemme know what you think! - Sam**


	11. Conflict

**A/N: Originally I had no intentions of doing any of this in Demetri's point of view. However after reading a review, from Evasive Rose, I toyed with the idea and I liked it so I'm putting part of this chapter in Demetri's point of view. I live to serve hehe. So thank you all my reviewers, and Evasive Rose for the POV idea, and enjoy this chapter! This is for all of you :) - Sam**

**Conflict**

*Demetri's POV*

Alyssa never came back to school yesterday. I wondered where she went during lunch, but I'd never ask. Not her nor anyone because as far as the world knows, I no longer care. Alyssa is dead to me.

_If only that were true..._

I sighed and looked up at her. She stopped looking at me after I told her to never speak to me again. Yet I always looked at her. If she knew, she gave no indication. As cold as I could be to her, I couldn't stop looking at her, thinking of her and most importantly...loving her.

_How can you love her? She planned to kill you right from the start and you fell perfectly into the plan..._

With difficulty, I tore my gaze from her and tried to focus on the lesson. But I couldn't escape my thoughts, not here, and i couldn't leave because that would draw unnecessary attention to me from Alyssa.

_Would it? You were just part of some plan, now that you know of it, she has nothing to do so therefore no more interest in you..._

I looked at her once again. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear like I use to do to her and jotted down the notes. Is she going to leave again today at lunch? Or she going to stay? Does any of that really matter?

_No. It doesn't matter. If only you could stop thinking like it does..._

The rest of the school day went by that in a blur. Every class was the same. I was seated as far from her as I could get myself to try and forget about her, yet I thought about her. I fought between asking her how she was, deciding it didn't matter, wishing I could be with her, reminding myself she's the enemy, etc. It went back and forth like it has every day since I found out her twisted little plan. As the hurt deepened, so did the anger and sadness.

I got home and went straight for the liquor cabinet, my best friend and cure these days. My parents kept telling me I did the right thing, but I didn't feel as if I did.

_What else were you suppose to do?_

Nothing. There was no other option.

I got out good ole Captain Morgan and was on my third bottle when Vincent walked in. Unlike Lanely, who sat in the corner already watching me with sad eyes, my brother looked at me with amusement. "I suppose this is karma in action, eh?" He commented.

I'd been avoiding him, knowing this speech would come up. After all, he had said he knew she was hiding something, and she was. "When did you figure it out?" I asked, knowing mom and dad weren't the ones to tell him he was right all along.

Vincent smirked and Lanely's eyes darkened. Did she know too? Or was she just not happy with his entire outcome? I have to say, out of everyone, Lanely has been the one calling us all an array of unpleasant names for Alyssa's betrayel...but she's said nothing bad about Alyssa. "Before you and that's all you need to know." He said, being incredibly cryptic for absolutely no reason.

"And you said nothing because...?"

The arrogance left and anger replaced it. "Because of what you did to me! You took her away, but no, I didn't want to ruin it for you, you deserved worse! You **deserved** her to use you, have intent to kill you and then not follow through! So you can live a long, miserable life! Without this!" He took my bottle away and threw it at the wall, making it shatter in a million pieces. And like it, went my self restraint.

I punched him in the jaw, the only hit I would get in. He tackled me to the ground and threw punch after punch. Normally, we were equal opponents. But my drinking clearly had more of an effect on me than I knew because he kicked my ass. And when he was done and took off, Lanely was right there pushing me down as I tried to get up.

"No, rest, brother." She said softly. "You'll heal quicker, I'll get you some blood." Lanely got some blood for me from the fridge. She lifted my head on her lap and gave me the package. I opened it and drank it.

Once I was finished, I asked, "Was it just me or was he stronger?"

"You noticed." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes..."

"Interesting."

There was a moment of silence and for once I didn't fill it of thoughts of Alyssa. It was about my brother. "Is something going on with him?" I asked, worried.

Lanely let my head drop and hit the floor with a thud. I sat up and rubbed my head as she said, "Of course there is. There has been for awhile. But don't worry, it will be taken care of. No thanks to you."

This left me two options. 1, sulk around, drinking my sorrows away and not really doing anything productive or distracting. Or 2, harrass Lanely, find out what's wrong with Vincent and help fix it.

_Option two it is._

* * *

*Alyssa's POV*

It was late at night and I was on my patrol. Sadly, I knew it was only a matter of time before Vincent would show up. Whether it's to take innocent life or just piss me off, he'd show. Around midnight...the time came.

"Still hunting, even after the fall out? Now that's no way to win back my brother's affection." Vincent tsked, circling me slowly.

I kept my eyes on him, keeping him as pray in my eyes. He stopped being Demetri and Lanely's brother and Selena's lover when he took innocent life, Lanely herself said so. "I'm doing what's right, regardless of the consequences." Trnaslation, regardless on who will hate me after.

_Focus, Alyssa, focus.__ The more banter, the more strategic he can get._ His circling patttern was slow and calculated. He'd only circled me twice, but his steps were relaxed, as if he didn't expect me to truly attack. As a matter of fact, I don't think he believed I could move fast at all.

I could and I did. As he was about to retort, I lunged at him, whipping a stake from my sleeve as I did. He moved to the side but Istill scraped his arm. With human blood in his system, he would heal faster, even if it was a stake that I cut him with. _Dont give him the chance to heal..._

Being persistant, I went again. I got him in the side however this time he decided to hit back. He shoved me back and I landed on the ground with a thud. My back scraped the pavement and, ignoring the stinging sensation, I stood up. Before I could attack, he was in my face in a flash, his eyes a mixture of black and dark red. "This could've been a nice little conversation but now it's-"

I didn't let him finish his threat, I shoved the stake with all my strength into his chest. He gasped and the pain was clear in his eyes, which returned to their regular color. However, he wasn't dead, because I didn't quite pierce the heart. _Yet._

Feeling the need to explain myself, I said, "I had no original intentions of this, I swear. But I can't let you take life. Especially not innocent life. So-"

"ALYSSA!" Selena shouted. "STOP!"

I hated to have to do this in front of her, but he was evil, she of all people should be able to see what he's done and understand. I was about to ignore her and shove it through his heart when she said, "I have a way to save him!"

At this point, Vincent was staring at her. Amonst the pain in his eyes, you could see his love for her shining through. If I were to kill him now, he'd die in some form, happy, just from seeing her. Something told me now wasn't the time though, so I hesitated. "You can save him? You can keep him from hurting innocent people?"

She came close, but not close enough where Vincent could reach out and touch her, which he had one hand extended to do. She knelt over, hand on her stomach, panting from her run over. "Yes." Selena breathed. "I found a way."

"I don't trust you to fix him." Demetri said, coming out of the shadows. "Only time can fix my brother. So Alyssa, release him." He ordered, glaring at me.

I laughed without humor. "Take another step and I'll kill him just because you piss me off. What the fuck would you know about anything? You only hear what you want, you never even ask for the other side of the story."

There was complete silence until Vincent coughed up a bit of blood, yet there was a small smile on his face. Does someone agree with me? "Do you want to know why I became a hunter?" I asked, ripping the stake out of Vincent's chest, causing him to collapse at my feet, still consious just weak. Selena came over at once, pulling water bottles of blood out of her bag. _She must have seen some of this..._

"Okay. Enlighten me."

His tone and word choice pissed me off. I glared and walked towards him stake in hand as I said, "When I was just a little girl, I was playing with my fake little kitchen set, giving my parents fake food that they pretended to eat. Without warning, a gust of wind blew by, and a man with a knife sliced into my fathers neck with a knife, then drank from it. My mother stared in horror and shock, before grabbing my hand and trying to get me away." I was standing right in front of him, my eyes never leaving his. "She failed. He was faster and he stabbed her, then drank from her. Horrified, I ran to the coat closet and pushed myself to the far back corner. He knew where I was though and he opened the door, my parents blood still on his face and in his teeth as he smiled and handed me the knife. Then, he was gone.

"I don't know how long I stayed there for, but when the police came, I started going off about vampires. Not a soul believed me. I was assigned a lawyer, I had the knife, only my fingerprints were there, and my parents were stabbed. Hell, they thought I was the one who drank the blood. So I was put in a mental institution where I met someone who gave me this." I said, holding the stake to his chest, but not pressing it in. "The lady taught me at night, when all the other children were asleep, on how to find vampires, traits of vampires, the locations with the most and most importantly how to kill them. She helped get me released, gave me her number and when I got put in a foster home, here, I got a trainer. He trained me for a year and that's all I needed. I've been hunting on my own, to kill those who are unnatural and murder innocent, ever since. Should I kill you?"

I dropped the stake to the ground. "No, but that's because you don't kill people for murdering your heart into pieces, you kill them for taking life. Well...that's what I do now since I fell for the thing that killed my parents." Somewhere in re-hashing all this, I went from being mad to hurt.

Many emotions were in Demetri's eyes, but I ignored it and continued, "You know, Selena and Vincent had a truly deep love. And you took that away. Because you couldn't, no didn't even try to, understand Selena's talent. You and your parents were the only ones that blamed her, not Lanely and certainly not Vincent. But you broke them up, kept them apart and for what? Have you seen what Vincent has turned into in that time?"

There was more silence as Demetri went through an inner confliction I didn't quite understand. "Speaking of which," Selene said softly, breaking the silence, "I have something to explain to you guys...but first, the cure to the symptoms has to be given to Vincent so he can be brought back down to Earth and understand. Is everyone okay with that?"

Demetri didn't respond but I nodded. I watched as Selene brought Vincent's head to her neck and gasped as she let him bite her. Then I looked away because it was too intimate for me to watch. When I looked up, it was at Demetri, and he was right in front of me. "I'm done talking."

"Good, it's time for me to talk." I waited and he continued, "I...was wrong. Everything isn't as...black and white as I tried to make it. You are a hunter, the enemy of what I am, but your intentions are good."

"They weren't always-"

"Let me finish." He said, taking a breath. "We started off dating for the wrong reason. Well, you did, but that doesn't matter...because in the end, we found something real. And instead of seeing that, all I saw was betrayel, and I'm sorry. I'm truly, deeply sorry, Alyssa."

I waited a moment before asking, "Are you done?"

He looked a little down and said, "Yeah..."

"Good." I said, grabbing Demetri's face with both hands and kissing him passionately. "Because that means I can accept your apology and we can move on from it."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Together?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Together."

**A/N: Yay! Two more chapters! And then, my lovely reviewers, it is done. Fini. -sigh- Seems like just yesterday when I started this... Haha anyways, please review and lemme know what you think! - Sam**


	12. Love

**A/N: Meant to have this out yesterday but I did a little bit and my computer crapped out so it was erased and I didn't feel like rewriting. I do today! Second to last chapter, so enjoy it! - Sam**

**Love**

I was sitting next to Demetri, holding his hand and our fingers intertwined. Selena sat on the opposite side of us. Having gained composure, she no longer had Vincent on her or anywhere near her. I think it was to respect Demetri's wishes but I had no indication from the serious expression on her face. Vincent didn't have the puppy look or the physco look. He looked more serious and down to Earth. We were waiting the arrival of Lanely and their parents to explain everything.

Soon enough, with the new arrivals, Selen began, looking all around at everyone, "I'm going to give everyone the basic summary, including the past. When Vincent and I were dating, we fell in love. As a vampire, he had urges but controled himself. As a pshycic, I believe it or not couldn't see if I let him bite me what would happen. But I loved him so much that I trusted him completely. I let him bite me."

The Calahans gasped, even Demetri looked surprised and Vincent had the slightest blush. Lanely was, like me, unfazed.

"Then the incident involving Lanely happened and you wanted to keep me away." She started before explaining the real version of what happened with Vincent, Lanely and Selena. When she finished, she added, "While it hurt, I didn't stop checking in on you guys. Eventually, I stopped checking in figuring I did my part and it was time to move on. But visions of Vincent killing people came to me all the time."

"You're a liar." Darlene accused. "My son would never-"

"I saw it with my own eyes, mom." Lanely interrupted, a fierce look in her eyes. "He killed people and I made excuses. Until just yesterday when he killed an innocent."

Selena gave an annoyed sigh. "Not there yet. I'm explaining how I came onto the problem."

Before either of the girls could continue Ronald spoke up, "Sorry, Selena, please continue." I was a little surprised, considering he didn't care for Selena, but the story's truth is ringing in everything. Surely he must've noticed odd behavior. Either way, it was admirable how the love for his son overcame his hatred for Selena.

She nodded. "Thank you. As I was saying, I got the visions. When my parents got a divorce, I moved here thinking if I was in a new house, new setting I would be able to block it. Then I saw Demetri and Alyssa at school. Knowing I couldn't escape it, I started looking for solutions to the problem. I found a witch, who lived in Europe and said it was urgent I came as soon as I could. I wanted to tell Alyssa but I knew that she had her own secrets to bear and come out with and she didn't need mine, so I went alone."

"And you clearly found something because you gave Vincent your blood when you first got here and he's okay now." Demetri put in. "Right?"

Selena looked at him, uncomfortable. "Kinda..."

"I feel way more in control now though." Vincent said, more serious and...somewhat friendly.

"Yes and here's why." She said, truly looking at him for the first time. "When you bit me, my body, without my consious knowing I might add, gave you a monster to live within you. Without my blood, he will take over and drink every human dry until he finds me. He will never kill me though because the monster came from me and is technically a part of me as well. You got worse and worse, starting with thugs and turning against innocent people as the monster grew desperate within you. And while my blood has calmed you, you'll need a lot more in order to stay sane."

Her words set in as silence filled the air around us. I was the first to break it, "So...he started killing innocent people because he couldn't have your blood? And you gave him this monser 'cause its your physcic body proctecting itself?"

"Precisely. Originally it was thought to be protection against an unwanted vampire bite. Where as the phsycic wouldn't let it happen again and just have some hunter kill him off. But there was one case where there was love involved and it really just made sure they were never far away from one another." Aww that's kinda sweet in a sick way.

"So which was this?" Darlene asked, accusingly.

Selena looked at her with sad eyes. "It was an accident. We didn't know."

"The thing is that the past is done." Ronald pointed out. "It no longer matters how or why, it happened. It's what we do from this point on. Selena, I know we have no right to ask you for a favor, but please...give our son blood." It sounded like really really odd and downright creepy request but well there it is.

"Dad-" Vincent started.

"There is another way." Selena spoke up, hesitantly. "And after thinking, it's the way I decided is best. He can turn me into a vampire. The couple in love I talked about before did so. It made the monster diminish and replaced it with a bond." She paused, "But I know you do not want me in the picture so he can turn me and be done with me if that's how it is wished to be."

She did her best not to show emotion, but her eyes showed her true pain. My heart broke. How was it fair that I could be with Demetri (although we haven't run that by his parents yet) but she can't be with Vincent? "Oh Selena." I murmured.

Demetri gently squeezed my hand. "Hey Selena, before anyone else says anything, why don't you tell everyone why you decided to help. After all, you could just walk away. You could walk away right now and leave Vincent to die from a hunter but you haven't."

Vincent looked from Selena to me. "Alyssa would do it too. She was going to before you showed up."

"Yeah I hired her to." Lanely said, coming clean. "I love you but I won't let you become everything we strive not to be."

Darlene rubbed her temples and shut her eyes. Ronald put his arm around her and looked at Selena. I did as well, waiting for her answer. She swallowed, looked at us all and her eyes landed on Vincent. "Because I love him."

I smiled and looked up at Demetri who was looking right back at me. "I know the feeling." He said, making my heart flutter.

"None of this is right-" Darlene started but Ronald shushed her.

"As far as I'm concerned, we raised our kids well. Our boys don't judge or give up on those they love and our daughter is strong enough to always do the right thing and trust her instincts. If Demetri wants to be with Alyssa, who will do what we will not and kill vampires who have lost it, they have my blessing. If Selena changes for Vincent and they want to be together, they too have my blessing. And if you do not agree at all, and keep pressing the matter and making the situation worse, you are not the woman I married."

Darlene looked around at us and Lanely took her mother's hand and patted it. "It'll all be okay, mom." She kissed her on the cheek. "You kept us safe. Now it's our turn, we're grown up now. Let's just go home and be happy." Lanely lead Darlene away.

Ronald stood up and nodded at the four of us. "I suggest Selena is turned soon. Demetri and Alyssa, I trust you to help them out as well. We're all family now. And family sticks together." With that, he went to follow his wife and daughter.

The four of us stood and looked at around each other. "So...well that concludes that I guess." I said, happy about how well it went. I winked at Demetri. "All in a day's work, eh?"

He chuckled and pulled me close, gifting me with a kiss. "Damn right it is."

Vincent, apparently getting inspiration, grabbed Selena and kissed her. "I'm still in love with you as well, beautiful."

She smiled at him a girlish smile. Then her eyes caught mine, "I suppose true love does conquer all."

Who would've thought so?

**A/N: I know I very well could end it there. But there is one more chapter if my beloved readers are interested! It's sorta an epilogue! Yaaay! Anyways review please! - Sam**


End file.
